1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a pushup trainer having slidably and rotatably mounted handgrips, allowing the user to increase the benefits of his workout by forcing the user to control the rotation and lateral movement of the handgrips while performing pushups.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of performing pushups for increased upper body development are well known. Pushups are one of the best exercises for strengthening the triceps, pectorals, and deltoids. Unlike weight training, pushups can be performed without the need for a spotter, and place less stress on the joints.
Several other inventors have proposed various devices for increasing the benefits of performing pushups. However, no other inventor within the knowledge of the present inventor has proposed a pushup trainer having the advantages of the present invention. Specifically, no other pushup trainer provides a pair of handgrips which can rotate around both horizontal and vertical axes, and which also slide laterally, and which allows each individual rotational or lateral motion to be individually locked out or permitted without affecting the other possible motions.
One example of a pushup trainer is U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,338, issued to Katherine and Peter Acs on Dec. 24, 1963. This patent describes a pair of handles having a flat base. The base rests on the floor, while a person performing pushups grips the handles. The handles may have a base with a suction cup, so that the suction cup can attach to a wall, allowing the user to grasp the grip to maintain his balance. A third embodiment has a hook-shaped bolt, allowing the handles to hang from an overhead support for performing pullups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,525, issued to William L. Rozenblad on Sept. 28, 1982, describes a pair of wood platforms, each having a non-skid surface on the bottom, and a U-shaped handle on top. The handles may be used in pairs for performing pushups, or only a single handle may be used to provide for a more difficult pushup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,448, issued to David L. Hill on Sept. 9, 1986, describes a pushup training device having both handgrips pivotally attached to the same base. The U-shaped bracket supporting the handgrips can rotate around a vertical axis, and the handgrips can rotate around a longitudinal horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,802, issued to William J. Swisher on Apr. 27, 1993, describes a pushup training device having a single elongated base for a pair of handgrips. The base includes holes positioned at various differences from its vertical center, allowing the handgrips to be positioned at a desired distance from the center. The handgrips can rotate around a vertical axis as the user performs pushups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,868, issued to Calvin W. Montgomery on Jul. 13, 1993, describes a pushup training device having a board and two C-shaped handles. The board has holes in various positions for attaching the handles. Only one end of the handles attaches to the board, allowing the handles to rotate around a vertical axis at the attachment point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,380, issued to John E. Duty on Mar. 4, 1997, describes a pushup training device having a pair of bases, with each base supporting a gripping bar. The gripping bar may be positioned at various desired angles. An elastic band extends from one handgrip to the other, passing over the back of the neck, to provide a workout for the neck muscles as the user pushes himself up.
U.K. Pat. No. 2,270,636, published on Mar. 23, 1994, describes a pushup training device having a board and a pair of U-shaped handles. The board has several sets of holes, allowing the user to position each of the handles in a pair of holes. The user can thereby set the handles a desired distance apart.
German Pat. No. 4,229,970, published on Mar. 10, 1994, describes an exercise device.
None of the above patents describes a pushup trainer allowing the user to selectively lock out or allow horizontal rotation, vertical rotation, or lateral movement of the handgrips while performing pushups. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a push-up trainer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.